un seul destin
by Cosmos3885
Summary: suivez le récit du descendant de Shun, ancien Chevalier d'Or du Sagittaire, et donc le destin est liée à son ancêtre


**je tiens à remercier chibi pour avoir pris le temps de corriger ce chapitre bien qu'elle n'avait pas trop de temps merci encore. Bonne lecture**

J'étais assis à mon bureau comme de nombreuses fois à finir de remplir tous les formulaires. Voilà cinq ans que j'étais parti de ce sanctuaire. Aujourd'hui, je vis une vie tranquille pleine de joie et de tristesse. Mais je ne regrette pas le choix que j'ai fait de partir de cet endroit.

Au fait, j'ai oublié de vous donner plusieurs renseignements sur moi, sur l'époque où je vis. Déjà, nous sommes en 2190, je me nomme Juthem, ancien chevalier du sagittaire. Je suis français mais j'ai des origines japonaises et grecques, cette année j'aurai 25 ans. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'ai quitté le sanctuaire d'Athéna il y a cinq ans, le jour où j'ai rendu mon armure, ne voulant pas servir une déesse, enfin une gamine qui ne respectait rien ni personne. A sa naissance, je fus l'un des premiers chevaliers d'or à être en fonction avec le chevalier de la Vierge, du Bélier et du Cancer. Nous avions tous 12 ans à l'époque, et le grand pope nous convoqua un matin alors que le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Il nous avait annoncé que la déesse Athéna s'était réincarnée et que le bébé était entre de bonnes mains. Sur le chemin me ramenant à mon temple, plusieurs questions s'étaient bousculées dans mon crâne. Est-ce que j'étais prêt à me battre, à donner ma vie pour elle ou pour ses idéaux ? Est-ce que j'étais prêt à donner ma vie à me battre de toutes mes forces pour la protéger ? Est-ce que je serais digne de mon ancêtre l'ancien chevalier d'Andromède de la précédente réincarnation d'Athéna ? Il n'avait pas hésité à se battre pour son idéal.

Je suis peut-être lâche de penser que je n'ai pas ma place ici pour plusieurs raisons : la première, j'ai encore mes parents en vie. Cette malédiction que tous chevaliers d'Athéna devraient être orphelins ne s'est pas appliquée pour tous les descendants des chevaliers divins. Probablement pour ne pas faire de nous des chevaliers, mais cela n'a pas marché au fil des générations qui se sont succédées après mon ancêtre et ses frères. Par exemple le chevalier du la vierge, Istha, n'est d'autre que le descendant du chevalier Phénix qui est encore en vie à notre époque car il n'est autre que le Grand Pope. Et donc lui et moi sommes cousins et très proches car ce n'est autre que Ikki qui nous a formés ensemble. Nous avons tous les deux commencé notre entraînement à l'âge de quatre ans et vers huit ans nous avons reçu notre armure après une épreuve que le Grand Pope nous imposa. Nous fûmes les deux premiers chevaliers d'or à être en fonction vite rejoints par Botein, descendante de Kiki ancien chevalier d'or du Bélier, et par Acubens chevalier d'or du Cancer. Quelques mois après la naissance d'Athéna, les chevaliers du Verseau et du Capricorne arrivèrent. La première, d'après les dires du Grand Pope ; ressemblait presque trait pour trait à son ancêtre Hyoga, elle se nomme Ancha. Quant au Capricorne, il est le descendant de Shiryu. Kuna n'avait gardé de son ancêtre que les cheveux longs. Quant à moi, d'après mon oncle Ikki, je ressemblais énormément à son frère quand j'étais bébé mais au fil des années je me suis différencié de plus en plus de lui aussi bien au niveau du caractère que de mon physique. La seule chose qu'il me reste de lui c'est ma volumineuse crinière verte.

Le premier temple est gardé par Botein, une jeune fille au visage tendre mais qu'il ne faut pas mettre en colère, car derrière ce joli visage une vraie guerrière sommeille. Sa longue chevelure rousse nouée en tresse descend jusqu'au bas de son dos. Et sur son visage, elle possède comme tous ses ancêtres deux points juste au-dessus de ses yeux d'un bleu intense.

Ensuite nous avons vu arriver au sanctuaire le chevalier du Taureau qui prit le nom de l'ancien chevalier d'or, Aldébaran, de taille respectable car il ne mesurait qu'un petit deux mètres quinze de haut.

Fort sympathique, il s'est vite intégré dans le Sanctuaire et dans notre petit groupe de chevaliers. Son humour fait tout son charme et je plains la gente féminine qui est la première à y avoir droit. Le troisième temple fut sans gardien durant encore quelques années et c'est vers mes dix-sept ans que son gardien apparut au sanctuaire. Enfin, ses gardiens, une fille, Alhéna et un garçon, Wasat, descendants directs de Kanon des Gémeaux. Le Grand Pope voulu vérifier s'ils étaient bien les descendants de l'ancien gardien des Gémeaux par plusieurs épreuves que tous les deux réussirent. Alhéna est la gardienne du temple des gémeaux quand à son frère il habit dans le temple de gémeaux mais le grand Pope lui a demandé que si nous nous faisions attaqué il devrais se posé juste devant le 13ème temple a fin de le protégé.

Le chevalier du Cancer, Acubens, m'a de suite déplu. Son air supérieur a aussi énormément déplu à Istha et Botein. Son petit sourire narquois et son caractère à se croire plus fort que tout le monde nous avaient exaspérés au plus haut point. Avec l'aide de Istha, j'ai pu le remettre à sa place un jour alors qu'il allait s'en prendre aux chevaliers d'argent qui s'entraînaient tranquillement dans l'arène qui est normalement réservée aux chevaliers d'or. Istha et moi leur avions donné l'autorisation, pour une fois, de venir non seulement assister à notre entraînement mais aussi de s'entraîner une fois que nous aurions fini. Alors que Istha et moi quittions l'arène pour répondre à la demande de convocation du Grand Pope, nous avions entendu des cris de douleur et de terreur provenant de l'arène. Alors que nous retournions sur nos pas, nous vîmes le chevalier du Cancer lancer ses attaques contre les quelques chevaliers d'argents qui étaient dans l'arène. Cela éveilla en moi une rage contre lui, immense. J'allais m'élancer contre lui mais je fus moins rapide que Istha qui, à peine après avoir vu ce qu'il faisait aux chevaliers, lui avait envoyé une des ses illusions à la vitesse de la lumière. Acubens ne put l'éviter et fut paralysé. Les chevaliers d'argents furent emmenés à l'infirmerie. Quant à Acubens, il s'est retrouvé enfermé quelques jours dans la prison et a dû s'excuser publiquement d'avoir fait cela. Depuis ce jour, une rivalité entre lui et nous est née. Les tensions entre nous augmentent de jour en jour au grand désespoir du Grand Pope mais ceci est une autre histoire.

La gardienne du temple du lion, qui est l'une de mes cousines aussi, se nomme Zosma. Son ancêtre pourtant n'était pas chevalier mais une simple personne comme tous ceux qui vivent à l'extérieur de notre domaine sacré. Son ancêtre se nommait Seika sœur aînée du défunt chevalier Pégase qui mourut durant la dernière guerre sainte contre Hadès. Elle resta au Sanctuaire pour participer aux travaux de reconstruction, et tomba amoureuse d'un des chevaliers de bronze qui arriva deux ans après la fin de la guerre sainte. Le chevalier de la vierge comme je l'ai dit plus haut n'est autre que mon cousin et le descendant de Ikki. Je m'amuse souvent à regarder les photos des anciens chevaliers d'Athéna et le plus marrant c'est que physiquement Istha et Shaka ne se ressemblent pas du tout, Shaka était frêle avec des cheveux longs et blonds et des yeux bleus à faire tomber n'importe quelle fille mais Istha, lui, a les muscles assez voyants, des cheveux courts de couleur nuit en bataille donc, au niveau physique, ils ne se ressemblent pas. Au niveau mental, ils sont pareils sur certains points la méditation par exemple. Istha passe comme Shaka ses journées à méditer enfin, juste une partie. Car après il participe à son sport préféré : courir après les filles. Lui et moi sommes inséparables et nous sommes aussi les plus vieux des chevaliers d'or de cette générations alors, comme le dis notre cher Grand Pope : « vous devez montrer l'exemple aux jeunes, aux nouveaux chevaliers !!! ». Si le grand pope savait toutes les farces que ses petits protégés font, je crois que je finirais avec Istha au fond du cachot pour quelques jours voire semaines. Je n'imagine pas Shaka faire des farces aux autres chevaliers. Enfin, d'après ce que nous a dit Ikki, il était plutôt solitaire, il avait quelques choses de spirituel, de divin qui l'entourait, et on le prenait pour la réincarnation de Bouddha. A ce sujet, je me suis renseigné, j'ai fouillé dans tous les livres des la bibliothèque du sanctuaire, dans ceux que Shaka avait pu lire ou même écrire ainsi que dans les livres que Shun, mon ancêtre avait pu laisser à ses descendants. Tout ce que j'ai trouvé c'est qu'on le considérait comme la réincarnation mais qu'il ne l'était pas , qu'il était en fait l'homme le plus proche des dieux car toute son enfance il avait conversé avec Bouddha qui lui avait ouvert et l'avait guidé sur le chemin de l'illumination. Istha lui n'a jamais parlé avec Bouddha enfin c'est ce qu'il me dit mais il n'en est pas moins puissant.

Passons au prochain temple, celui de la Balance. Le chevalier qui le protège est arrivé alors que j'allais sur mon dixième anniversaire. C'est un jeune garçon japonais très amical, chauve enfin on pense qu'il se rase le crâne, on ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi…donc comme je le disais très amical enfin par ses gestes car il ne parle pas. Le Grand Pope nous a convoqués pour qu'on puisse parler de cette attitude et il nous a révélé que, suite à la mort de ses parents tués par des Yakusa qui s'est passée sous ses yeux, il n'avait depuis lors plus prononcé un mot. On arrive quand même à le comprendre et il est fort sympathique ce Asran quand même, cela ne l'empêche pas de venir faire des farces aux autres.

Le temple du scorpion est aussi gardé par une fille. Vous me direz que ça fait quand même beaucoup de chevaliers d'or filles mais bon je ne peux rien y faire, j'écris juste mon histoire. Si vous n'êtes pas content allez vous plaindre à la déesse Athéna. Donc notre petite scorpionne est américaine, enfin elle est originaire des Etats-Unis qui était l'un des plus puissants états de la fin du vingtième siècle car, durant le vingt-et-unième siècle toutes les guerres ont pris fin. Les hommes ont compris que les guerres ne faisait qu'entraîner d'autres guerres, que ce sont les frontières qui engendraient ces guerres… enfin c'est un peu plus complexe que cela mais bon je ne pense pas que vous vouliez que je rentre dans les détails car même moi je m'y perds de temps en temps… donc les frontières ont toutes été supprimées et cela donné naissance à un seul et même peuple. Donc notre petite scorpionne se nomme Shaula, elle est arrivé peu de temps après le chevalier du Taureau et s'est vite intégrée à notre petit groupe. Tout ce qu'il faut pour être en bon terme avec elle c'est ne jamais la mettre en colère car, si cela arrive, vous signez votre arrêt de mort. Ses yeux rouges ainsi que sa longue chevelure rouge sang s'accordent très bien avec son visage angélique.

Ensuite on arrive à mon ancien temple, celui du Sagittaire, que j'ai quitté il y a cinq ans de cela… les raisons de mon départ viendront dans le prochain chapitre, il ne faut pas tout révéler des le premier chapitre sinon ce n'est pas drôle, où est le suspense, hein, dites-moi ?? Donc comme vous le savez déjà je suis le descendant de Shun d'Andromède qui fut aussi durant quelques heures l'hôte du dieu Hadès que dire de plus…

AHHHH oui !!!! Vous pensez que je suis un descendant de June du Caméléon et bah non désolé, Shun a réussi à dompter la plus crainte des chevaliers d'argent, Shaina d'Ophiuchus. Après la mort de Seiya, Shaina a pleuré durant des jours et des jours, n'arrivant pas à s'en remettre. Shun était pareil de son côté, il s'en voulait pour la mort de son ami, de son frère et le destin a voulu que Shaina et Shun se consolent mutuellement. Et voilà comment je suis arrivé… enfin c'est plus compliqué que cela mais bon je résume car, si je vous parle plus d'eux, je vais devoir parler ensuite de leurs enfants, des enfants de leurs enfants et ainsi de suite et on n'arrivera pas à finir ce chapitre. D'après ce que mon père m'a raconté sur mon ancêtre, peu de temps après son union avec Shaina, Saori ancienne réincarnation d'Athéna partagea toute la fortune de la fondation Graad avec les descendants de son grand père adoptif. Mon ancêtre Shun se vit offrir par Saori la direction de la fondation Graad et après quelques temps et la fusion de la fondation Graad et Solo, la fondation devient la première entreprise mondial. Ouvrant des succursales à travers le monde aidant le sanctuaire à ce remettre sur pied de peur qu'une nouvelle guerre commence mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Zeus ordonna qu'on laisse la terre tranquille pour les 2 siècles à venir car il savait que la prophétie allait ce réalisé tôt ou tard mais ceci est encore une autre histoire que je vous raconterais dans les prochains chapitres. Mais revenons à mon ancêtre et à la fondation Graad dans sa tache de directeur de la fondation, il fut soutenu par Shaina mais aussi pas ses demi-frères, Geki et Nachi. La fondation montra le chemin aux autres entreprises, à ce lancé dans les énergies renouvelables ou le développement de nouvelle énergie moins coûteuse et moins polluantes. Mais c'est vers les 50 ans que Shun et Shaina disparu dans un acte terroriste fait par des partisans de la guerre, alors que mon ancêtre et sa compagne se rendaient à une réunion voulant favoriser le rapprochement des peuples, voulant ainsi mettre fin aux guerres. Peu de temps après ce fut au tour de Hyoga et Shiryu de disparaîtrent. Ce fut un coup dure pour Ikki qui se retrouvait être le seul chevalier divin encore vivant et qu'il avait une grande tâche a accomplir celle de formé la futur génération. Comme le dis Ikki beaucoup de mystère entour la mort de ses frères, mais ils lui ont laissé le plus beau des cadeaux des descendants qui deviendrais de courageux chevaliers d'Athéna.

Continuons notre ascension. Le temple du Capricorne est gardé par Kuna, descendant de Shiryu du Dragon. D'origine chinoise et tibétaine, il s'entend très bien avec Botein qui se retire encore de temps en temps à Jamir. Je vous ai dit plus haut que Kuna n'avait gardé de son ancêtre que ses longs cheveux, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Le tatouage de dragon qui apparaissait dans le dos de Shiryu, apparaît aussi sur lui quand celui-ci augmente son cosmos. Kuna est une personne avec un grand sens du devoir, c'est parmi les chevaliers d'or celui qui m'en a le plus voulu du choix que j'ai fait. Il pense que je l'ai trahi que j'ai trahi sa confiance, je l'ai fait énormément douter et c'est surtout cela qui me fait regretter d'avoir fait ce choix, mais Botein m'en a voulu aussi et peut-être même plus que Kuna. Elle a eu du mal à se remettre de mon départ, elle qui avait des sentiments pour moi mais pour moi aussi cela a été difficile de la quitter sachant que j'avais aussi des sentiments pour elle mais j'avais décidé de quitter cette endroit que je commençais de plus en plus à détester à cause de plusieurs personnes et à cause de plusieurs comportements qui n'étaient pas dignes d'une déesse ou d'un chevalier

Mais les explications de mon départ viendront plus tard…

La gardienne du temple du Verseau et dernière fille aussi, elle est la descendante de Hyoga qui partit peu de temps après la guerre sainte au royaume d'Asgard pour s'y installé et aider ce royaume à se remettre sur pied. Elle est d'une beauté sans pareille dans tout le Sanctuaire, blonde aux yeux bleus, des cheveux légèrement bouclés tombant jusqu'aux milieu du dos. Istha en est tombé amoureux fou des le premier jour ou leur regard se sont croisés mais Ancha n'est pas une fille facile avant toute chose elle doit d'abord vous faire confiance avant de s'ouvrir, elle peut être glaciale au premier abord mais une fois qu'on la connaît et qu'elle s'est confiée à vous, vous comprenez le pourquoi de son attitude. Elle montre rarement ses vrais sentiments en public mais une fois seuls ou en petit comité la vraie Ancha apparaît plus joyeuse que jamais.

Le dernier temple, celui des Poissons est garder par Trist, jeune homme à la peau noire mais d'un calme et d'une beauté olympiens. Si Ancha fait craquer tous les hommes, Trist, lui, fait craquer toutes les femmes, enfin pas toutes non plus il en laisse pour Istha.

Trist est un jeune homme assez difficile à cerner, assez lunatique. Comme tous ses prédécesseurs, il manipule les roses mais pas que ces fleurs, il a développé d'autres arcanes avec d'autres plantes ou arbres ainsi que d'autres n'utilisant aucun accessoire.

Le treizième temple est celui du Grand Pope et de la déesse Athéna. Comme vous le savez maintenant, le Grand Pope est le chevalier Ikki du phénix de la dernière guerre sainte. Quand je pense à tout ce qu'il a subi je trouve triste qu'il soit le seul à vivre encore mais c'est son destin celui d'être le seul mortel immortel, tel le Phénix. Comme il le dit, le jour où il aura fini d'accomplir sa mission, il pourra rejoindre ses amis, ses frères. Mais voilà plus de 200 ans qu'il dirige le sanctuaire et qu'il essaye de le faire vivre et survivre dans le monde dans lequel on vit. Quand à la réincarnation d'Athéna, je préférais ne rien écrire sur elle mais pour comprendre mon choix il faut bien que je vous en parle un peu. Elle se nomme Mademoiselle je-fais-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux-et-je-dis-ce-que-je-veux-quand-je-veux-et-où-je-veux. Une vraie gamine de treize ans insupportable qui croit que tout lui est permis que les chevaliers sont ses petits chiens à son service vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et sept jours sur sept. Cette petite Esiao est odieuse, même Ikki n'aurai jamais pensé qu'elle serait comme sa, une petite fille gâtée pire que Saori d'après les dires de Ikki qui ne la supporte plus non plus.

Le Grand Pope est l'un des seuls à vraiment me comprendre, à comprendre le choix que j'ai fais de quitter le Sanctuaire, il ne m'en a pas voulu, il sait au fond de lui que si il le souhaite, je reviendrais défendre la justice, la paix et l'amour sur cette terre.

Voila le premier chapitre est fini pouf !!! Toute une journée à le taper et je suis fatigué, je vais allé me coucher vu l'heure, je travaille demain. Allez, j'enregistre le chapitre et hop au lit. Je me glisse dans mon lit en éteignant toutes les lumières et en repensant comme chaque soir si je n'avais pas fait le mauvais choix. le choix de partir du sanctuaire et de vivre une vie normale.

Dans l'ombre de la fenêtre de mon appartement deux hommes me regardaient m'endormir. L'un avec une longue chevelure descendants jusqu'à ses pieds et l'autre avec une chevelure blonde descendant en dessous de ses épaules Tous les deux se regardèrent et se firent un petit signe de la tête positif avant de disparaître. Ils étaient contents, tout était maintenant en place, le dernier acte allait bientôt pouvoir commencer.


End file.
